


A masked Halloween

by polo5004



Series: The Mask on the Undertale world [2]
Category: The Mask (1994), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But he's kinda there, F/M, Frisk is a girl, Fuck the whole plot is almost from the comic, Gaster doesn't really appear, Her son is a hellspawn too, Linda is too angry and stupid for her own good, PTA Sans, Swearing, There are a lot of elements from the comic, lots of references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polo5004/pseuds/polo5004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sequel to Undertale and The Mask) It seems Sherman will get away with being a jerk to Frisk in Linda's party. OR WILL HE? Girl!Frisk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A masked Halloween

Too bad than the whole Jeff business din't stop Linda. She did a secret costume party, and only invited certain families (From the PTA, Middle-class to rich and humans, only the starting requisites). Unfortunately (For her), The Gasters are going, since Toriel was the principal.

-What are you supposed to be, anyways?- Sherman sneered at Frisk.

-Spider-Woman- She answered. The party was boring, the adults chatted (Well, Sans was snoring away. Linda din't seemed to mind, she may even be glad than a certain dunker skeleton was not active) and the kids just ate mindlessly (I.e. Sherman's best dream ever)

-Mom said than girls couln't be superheroes- Sherman smirked smugly, he knew Frisk wouln't defend herself.

-Well, maybe if you got up your lazy ass and started doing something than is not your mother dearest wishes…-}

Gasp. Double gasp. Triple gasp. Whatever-is-four gasp on the room. Only Sans, who seemed to be half-sleepy, was aware than a certain mask may be pulling the strings on her behavior.

-GET OUT UNTIL YOU CAN BE NICE!- Linda practically kicked Frisk out, like she has been waiting all her life to throw a kid away. Hell, she even seemed to have practiced!

-What are you doing to me!- Frisk got up the mask from her pocket when she was sure nobody was looking at her. The mask shined at her. –Oh, you want me to liven up this party?- She talked to it. –Well, think again, 'cause today's not the day!- She attempted to leave, only to trip and fall into the mask. –Why does falling is always a bad experience to me?- She thought as the mask absorbed her.

 

-I can't believe that freak is going to the same school as my sweet Ronald!- Helen whispered (Read: Screamed) at Linda the moment Toriel had to go away to find Frisk.

-Yes, why does she believes she's special just because she's the son of monsters?- Linda clearly aggravated the last part.

-well linda, your son Sherman is the son of a monster, and he seems to be a big attention whore, so maybe you're going somewhere with that theory- Sans got near them almost in a flash. –of course, you had to insult perfectly nice folk such as tori and frisk, so I do have a problem with that-

-Ugh. You- Linda sneered at him. –Helen, let's take this conversation to another part- Sans would have followed them to debate if Frisk was not just kicked out. He would have attempted to find her, if something had not happened then.

-Trick or treat!- A familiar voice came from the doorway.

-Huh? Who is there? It better nor be a monster 'cause then…-

-Smell my feet!-

-crap- Sans recognized the voice just then.

-GIVE ME ALL YOUR HEADS TO BEAT!- The New and Improved Frisk stood there in the doorway, with a witch attire.

-You! You have guts to come here after trashing my last party! Everyone here thought it was great, and yet you had the gall to come here!- Linda huffed towards her. Nobody seemed to agree with her idea of a party.

Seeing her, The New and Improved Frisk's (TNAIF) eyes popped out of her face as she screamed. –OH MY GOD!- She then got back to normal. –Geez, that looks like a bad soap opera rich villain! Tell me, where did you buy that mask?- She said as she tried to pull Linda's face.

-I'M NOT UGLY!- She then pushed TNAIF, which caused her to get pushed towards a wall, flattening her.

-Hey, calm down Soraya- She got away from the wall and inflated her thumb until she was normal again. –Now, don't worry folks, I'm not here to "Crash your party"…- She then got a Halloween pumpkin out of nowhere and dumped it on the floor. It was full of insects than crawled all over the room. –…I'M HERE TO "TRASH" YOUR PARTY!- She laughed evilly as everyone except a (Seemingly) asleep Sans and a paranoid Linda evacuated.

-Please, please, you must stop this!- Linda tried to deal with her. –Think of the children!-

TNAIF got serious and stared at her. –Silly old hag, I AM thinking about the children!- She then vomited in Linda's face, but not a normal vomit, she actually filled the whole place with vomit. –AND THINKING ABOUT THEM MAKES ME SICK!- She then cleaned her mouth. –Whoops! Guess I had too much punch! And speaking of punch…- She spinned her head backwards like in The Exorcist towards Sherman's gang. –Into the puke, stink boys!- She then punched them, knocking them towards the vomit-river, which went towards a river. She looked at the audience and said: -I know what you're thinking: How does she do it? Why does she do it? When will she stop doing it? Why am I quoting the comic endlessly?

She attempted to walk away until she found a Gaster Blaster pointing towards her, complete with angry-as-shit Sans. –Wrong move, mask- He said on a dangerously low tone.

-I want goatmom pliz, I just made boom-boom in my pants- TNAIF said in a baby's tone. She then spun around trying to escape, just to have a Gaster Blaster evaporate her. She then popped in existence again. –Alright buddy, let's see the skeleton on your closet- She got a box full of files. The box had scribbled "gossiper" –Peabody, Sherman, wait a min…- She got it out and started reading it out loud. –"Sherman wetted his bed three months straight when he was 10- She then got in the floor and laughed uncontrollably. –Aw man, this is gold! Alright… Sans! "In love with goatmom, worships Papyrus for no reason", GASP!- She then closed the file and looked at Sans with fear. –He HATES Papyrus's spaghetti! Let's see how he will react- She attempted to run away, only for Sans to stop her.

-you can't go away, we need to make something straight- He stopped her. –you can't just go like this, i let you have the mask to save people, not for fun-

TNAIF rolled her eyes. She spun around until she was dressed like Uncle Ben –Peter, with a great responsibility, comes great power…-

-ben only said that on the movie…-

-Avenge me, son- Now like Batman's parents.

-huh…-

-hey kid, you can only use the mask for heroism, alright?- She got off the perfect replica of Sans's hoodie. –Spot the difference-

-my point is, the mask is doing a number on 'ya, so I think it would be fine of you rested from it, alright?-

TNAIF got the mask off. –You may have a point, Sans-

…

-vomit river?-

-WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?!-

 

-Alright, now we're all here, we can decide where will the Halloween party be- Linda spoke among the many bored adults. –And I say, we should talk to the police about "Big head"…-

-linda, we're a pta, not the justice league-

-Well, I least I try to do something, instead of just sleeping off while a green headed lunatic wrecks my home-

-screaming at her did not exactly scored you points-

-ARGH!-

**Author's Note:**

> …
> 
> …
> 
> …
> 
> *You SAVED
> 
> *However, you notice than you still have two persons to save
> 
> *But don't worry…
> 
> *One of them is saving himself right now
> 
> * ☟☜☹


End file.
